The Court House Bar
by amberholic89
Summary: Random Arrested Development cross over. Gob meets Alex in a court bar and tries to flirt with her by being an idiot. Olivia interrupts.


**I was sitting at home, watching Arrested Development and this story came to mind when Gob and Michael are in the Court house bar and Gob said "This is a court house bar Michael, these are professional, aggressive women who are looking for nothing more than a one night stand." I just wanted to know what would have happened if Gob had tried to flirt with Alex and Olivia got in the way. I know, really random but this is how my mind works.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not that I am old enough too but I thought I should justify it for who ever would sue me.**

Alex was sitting at the bar when she heard someone say 'these are professional, aggressive women who are looking for nothing more than a one night stand'. The comment made her smirk at just how wrong the speaker was.

She was defiantly not looking for a one night stand. The other stuff was true though, she had to admit.

As she sipped her drink she felt some one fill the empty seat next to her. She tipped her head to the side and saw a man in a light blue suit, with a white patterned dress shirt underneath. He had light brown hair and a greasy, untrustworthy look about him.

He looked her up and down and she rolled her eyes. Turning away she returned her thoughts to a certain detective and the leather jacket she had been wearing that day. And with any luck the Detective would walk through the door any minute and take her away to their apartment.

The man next to her coughed and then introduced himself. "Hi," he said in a gruff, gravelly voice "I'm Gob Bluth. What's your name?" He smiled at her pleasantly, but Alex could see through his smile. He only had one thing on his mind

"ADA Alexandra Cabot" Alex responded in her no nonsense lawyer tone, turning just enough to see the guys face, then turning back, sipping her drink once more.

"Wow," Gob said, "what does ADA stand for? All Dudes Allowed?" Gob laughed, obviously thinking his joke was very funny. The bartender, who had just walked over to see if they wanted anything, prayed that Alex was in a merciful mood because this guy had no idea who he was dealing with.

Alex blinked a couple of times, took a deep breath and turned around preparing to rip this guys throat out.

Olivia Benson walked into the court house bar and immediately searched the crowded bar for any signs of the gorgeous blonde prosecutor that called her half an hour ago to pick her up.

She soon spotted her, glaring at some guy that was sitting a bit too close for comfort. Olivia pushed her way through the crowd, wanting to get to Alex before she killed this guy.

Just as Alex opened her mouth to something, Olivia reached her side and called her name. "Alex, honey. You called?" Olivia said standing behind the guy Alex was talking to, trying to get her attention.

Alex blinked and looked up at Olivia. She looked kind of out of place standing in amongst all these lawyers and the odd judge. But then again, so did this guy who was about to have his head bitten off. Alex looked back at the guy, Gob and then at Olivia. She took a deep breath and stood up. "Yes I did. Can you take me home now?" Alex's eyes flashed to Gob and then back to Olivia again.

Gob turned his head and saw a beautiful brown haired woman standing behind him with her hands hanging limp at her sides. She was wearing a shirt with a black tank top visible underneath, and a black leather jacket over the top. Looking to her side her could see a gun attached to her belt along with a badge of some kind.

Turning back, Gob took a deep breath and kept his head down. As the woman in front of him moved away, he heard the other one, Olivia he guessed, tell her to go to the car and she would meet her there. Gob gulped and cleared his throat and wiped his mouth, feeling very nervous.

Olivia kissed Alex quickly and then sat down next to Gob, turning so she faced him. She watched as he downed the rest of his drink and looked everywhere but her. "So what's your name?" she asked him, sounding very casual as if he hadn't just pissed her girlfriend off. She waved the bartender over and asked for a beer, and then turned back to Gob.

"Umm..Gob, my names Gob" He said looking anywhere but the intimidating woman next to him. She defiantly looked intimidating, but it was more about how she held herself. She had a certain confidence and toughness that just radiated around her, either making people feel safe or very scared. At the moment, Gob was very scared.

When Olivia was given her beer, she picked up the bottle and took a large drink and then turned completely so she was fully facing Gob.

"Okay, now listen here Gob. No one here wants you near them, and definitely not flirting with them. These women will kill you if they get the chance and they have friends in high places, meaning they could get a very short prison sentence. And if I see you in here again I will rip your balls off and feed them to you." As she finished her threat she stood up, downed the rest of her beer and leaned over his shoulder to speak in his ear. "And if I ever see you near Alex again, I promise that I will do much, much worse." And with that said she walked away leaving a very stunned Gob sitting there too shocked to move.

Outside Olivia reached the car where she could see Alex sitting in the passenger seat. She opened to driver's side door and sat down, shoving the keys into the ignition in the same movement. Instead of turning the car on she turned to her girlfriend and took in her gorgeous appearance.

"How was work honey?" Olivia asked, lifting her hand to run her fingers though Alex's golden hair, as she smiled warmly at her.

"Oh it was alright, but after work was better. This guy was making an idiot of himself and then this gorgeous woman came over to us and rescued me." Alex said grinning as she finished, her eyes sparkling with laughter.

"Really?" Olivia asked pretending to look thoughtful. "Well you will have to introduce me to your knight in shining armour some time," she said, turning back to the front and starting the car engine.

"Oh I think you get along with her, you are very much alike"

Olivia laughed and pulled out of the car park and towards the busy street.

Gob watched as they drove off and walked off in the other direction, heading for the closest bar.


End file.
